


Nimueh's Legacy

by Aaronna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she is struck by the lightning, Nimueh finds peace remembering her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimueh's Legacy

As the first bolt of lightning hit her, Nimue’s life instantly replayed in her mind. Growing up with her half sister, Cornelia, on the Isle of the Blessed. Their mother was a High Priestess there. She remember how her sister had potential for magic, but it never manifested itself. At 30 her sister was married off to a physician in a nearby kingdom. A year later she died giving birth to a baby boy. He was named Gaius by his father, but to Nimue, he was the Secret Keeper of Emrys. She was his future the moment he was born, now he lay dead at her feet, as an old man.  
Then her own children ran through her electrocuted mind. Nimue once had a set of twin girls; one with midnight hair and forest green eyes and the other with deep brown hair and eyes the color of Lake Avalon at dusk. She knew the life they would live if she raised them herself, therefore she could not raise the children on the Isle of the Blessed and sent them off. Both infants held the potential for great power in the Old Religion and were sent to be raised by the sisterhood of the Triple Goddess.   
The girls were soon separated when the coven of the witches was attacked. Nimue later found out what had happened to her little girls. The blue eyed child was taken by a soldier and raised by his sister who had recently lost her own child, and was named Hunith. The green eyed babe was whisked away by the priestesses when they fled. The girl was placed in the care of the Lord of Cornwall and was raised as his ward, her name was now Vivian.  
Vivian ended up marrying the the Cornish Lord’s only son. Vivian had also become a priestess during this time. Nimue remembered hearing about the births of her two granddaughters, both held great power. Though neither had the power of her only grandson, who at this moment, at the age of 16, is trading her life for that of Gaius. She hadn’t even know who he was until he had come to her at the Isle asking to trade his life for the prince that she knew would be the Once and Future King of Albion.  
Finally Nimue’s mind thought of her son. He was the spitting image of his mother, Dark hair that wasn’t quite black, piercing blue eyes, and a haunting smile. He was destined to join his niece in her dark destiny. He was destined to kill the Once and Future King. She didn’t know what had become of him after she placed him in the care of his father and the druids. She knew how it would play out. Her grandson was destined to kill her two granddaughters. That same boy would save, but forever distrust his own uncle.   
In her last moments, Nimue was glad that her life force would be give to someone of her blood. She knew that it was her fault that all of this pain had come to pass and now she was paying for triggering the Great Purge with the Queen’s death. She knew that her strength would allow Gaius to guide Emrys through his trials, that was enough for her. None of this saddened Nimue and she no longer wanted to rule the world. From her womb came the Pawns’ of Destiny and through her death would be the rise of a free Albion. This was her legacy.


End file.
